Monsters, Hunters, andGravity
by ConnorTempleHatterPotts
Summary: What happens when two Hunters meet a Werewolf, a Vampire, a Human, and...a Helen Magnus. What would the boys think about a Sanctuary full of supernatural abnormals being kept alive and cared for? And how will they get along with the people who run it?


**Title: Monsters, Hunters, and...Gravity.**

**Rated: T for a little language.**

**Author Note: This is *not* a slash despite the character pairing, I just wanted to write this story because my Muse thought it would be very funny if Henry Foss and Dean Winchester met. And trust me, it will be. This chapter starts off the story, but it's not until the next chapter that it really hits off and the worlds collide. So enjoy, and review if you would please. :)**

* * *

><p>Henry Foss was working in his lab, hunched over the keyboard of a computer typing away. He rapidly clicked a few keys and stared at the screen waiting in vain for something to pull up. He groaned frustrated when nothing happened. "Come on baby, don't do this to me…" he begged the computer, typing a few more keys and trying a few more tricks to get the system to work with him.<p>

"Oh give it up, Heinrich, you know you're never going to get it to play nice," Tesla's voice came from behind Henry. Nikola walked into the lab with an empty bottle of wine in his hand and the usual arrogant swag to his step. Henry spun his desk chair around to see the vampire, an unamused look on his scruffy face.

"What do you want now, Tesla?" he said annoyed.

"A little testy aren't we wolf-boy?" Tesla set the empty bottle down on Henry's desk. "We're out of wine." Henry opened his mouth to protest but Tesla cut him off. "Oh and you might want to come see what I've managed to do with that generator. You can hold off kissing my feet until you see it."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, in your dreams, Tesla." He stood from his desk and walked past Nikola.

"My dreams are _far_ more interesting and calculated than that, my friend," Tesla said as he followed Henry out of the lab. "Although, I do enjoy the idea of you bowing down to me and kissing my feet."

"Not gonna happen," Henry responded quickly.

"You're such a downer, Heinrich."

Tesla walked in front of Henry and led the rest of the way to the room, going through the open doors to a room taken up mostly by a big generator with wires and connections to the Sanctuary walls. "I have it ready to run." Tesla stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Where is William?"

Henry shrugged. "He told me he was going to pick up a few abnormals that were spotted on the west side." He looked at his watch, eyebrows pulling together seeing the time. "He should be back by now."

Tesla sighed heavily, turning his back. "You just can't find good help these days," he muttered to himself. "Well, let's begin without him."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on..." Henry interceded. "Magnus is out of town, so Will is the one in charge until she gets back and he said not to start this thing unless he's here," he said swiftly.

Nikola turned around and grinned. "Oh Heinrich, when will you learn? Rules are meant to broken, my furry friend." He turned back towards the generator and started flicking on the switches and dials.

"Tesla this is a very bad idea!" Henry warned him sternly.

"Yes, yes, and everyone said building my coil for electricity was a bad idea too." Tesla looked over at Henry. "When will you start to trust me?" He turned back and flipped the last switches, the generator buzzing to life. Tesla took a few steps back and watched proudly as it came on, glowing brightly with electricity running through it. "You see? I'm a genius," he stated pompously.

Henry's eyes stared at the generator as it buzzed to life. He couldn't help it; he smiled admiringly at the generator. "Alright, I have to admit, this is pretty cool…"

Tesla was about remark when the generator sparked abnormally; making both Henry and himself flinch.

"Well that can't be good…" Tesla said evenly. The generator started sparking more and then burst with a puff of black smoke, throwing both the guys onto the floor, the generator's glass shattering everywhere and the room going completely dark.

As the smoke settled around the room, Henry slowly lifted his head, shaking the shards of glass out of his ruffled brown hair. Tesla stood up quickly, dusting glass off his hands and turned around. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" he griped in dismay, staring at his ruined machine.

Henry coughed and stood, looking around the dark dusty room. "Uh…Tesla…I think we have a problem…"

"Obviously we have a problem! Look, at my beautiful creation…shattered!" he retorted with irritation in his voice.

"No, I mean your stupid generator knocked out the power," Henry said.

Nikola spun around looking in his direction. "What do you want me to do about it? Shouldn't your backup generators kick in?"

"They should have already come on," Henry replied anxiously. He left the room quickly and ran down the hall back to his lab. He went to his computers and portable pad, fiddling with everything frantically now, yelling frustrated when nothing worked.

Tesla came into the lab more slowly, watching Henry speed around the room poking at everything. "Well?"

Henry huffed angrily in response, clicking on his portable control board. "Your machine knocked out the power, blew up the back-up generators… it cleaned out the entire system!" There was alarm clear in Henry's voice. He looked at Tesla with panic. "Dude this is bad, this is _really_ bad! If we don't get the power back online, every containment system in the Sanctuary is vulnerable, the abnormals can escape."

Tesla held up a hand, his other on his waist. "Calm down, Heinrich, before you burst a vessel." He rubbed his hand over his mouth as he thought quickly. "Okay, here's what we do-"

"No!" Henry cut him off, pointing at Tesla. "You don't get to say anything else, Tesla! You caused this. We're calling Will right now." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and did just that, ignoring Tesla's consistent objections to the action.

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester stood on the roof with his back turned towards the edge where it dropped off down to the city below, rain beat down around him hard, soaking his clothes with water. His chest was heaving with the erratic breathing as his heart thudded fast inside his chest, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.<p>

"Dean!" Sam yelled across the roof past the male vampire that was advancing on him.

"Sam!" Dean's gruffer voice echoed back in response. Sam's eyes spotted his brother on the other side of the large roof, lying on the ground bleeding, the second vampire hovering over him grabbing his shirt and hauling him up, making him stand.

Sam focused his attention back on the advancing vampire who was forcing Sam to move backwards until he felt the heel of his foot hit the edge of the building. He glanced behind him over his shoulder seeing the long drop down onto the pavement; the building they were standing on was 5 stories high off the ground, a drop that would surely kill him.

He looked back at the bloodthirsty vamp, the sharp teeth barred threateningly at Sam, the man was thin and wearing a business suit; without the fangs he'd looked like an upstanding human being. Unfortunately that's what Sam and Dean had thought at first…big mistake.

Sam held up the machete in his hands but winced at the pain caused by a very large bleeding gash in his right hand, making it difficult for him to hold the slightly heavy weapon.

The vampire reached him, quickly gripping the wrist that held the machete and forcefully bending his arm back. Sam struggled with the vampire's grip, trying to push against it and keep the machete away from his own neck. He groaned out in pain as the grip the vamp had on his wrist tightened, and Sam could almost feel his bones break.

In response to the jolt of sharp pain, Sam let go of the weapon, letting it drop to the floor of the rooftop with a clang. Leaving himself defenseless, he continued to struggle with this vampire unsuccessfully. The vamp barred it's teeth again, moving quickly to snatch Sam's jacket collar, lifting him up off the ground as he gripped at the vampire's hands trying to get them off him.

The vampire grinned wickedly up at Sam as it held him up in the air, like an indication of what it was about to do. Sam fumbled for an idea, clawing at the vampire's arms that grabbed his jacket and shirt collar, but it didn't faze the creature. He looked over his shoulder and felt a little dizzy seeing the long drop straight below him.

"DEAN!" Sam bellowed, desperate for a way out of this nightmare. The seconds that went by seemed like long drawn out minutes to Sam as the vampire's grip started to let go of his shirt, a little force giving him a slight push so he'd fall backwards and miss the awning that was on the side of the building they were standing on.

Just as the vampire was letting go, Sam felt a small yank forward before the hands let go completely. He had just enough time to look forward and see Dean standing there chopping the head off the vampire, before Sam felt the long drop, the roof gone from beneath his feet. He yelled as he fell down in the air, back faced towards the ground he was plummeting towards, all he could see was the rainy sky above him and the rooftop edge where his brother leaned over screaming desperately after him.

Sam felt cold and numb as the fall seemed to take much longer than it really did, the adrenaline seemingly slowing everything down; he couldn't hear what his brother was screaming, all he could hear was the wind in his ears as he waited to feel the hard crash that would kill him. Sure enough, he felt a jolt run through his spine as he landed…on something.

He groaned at the searing pain that spread through him, but there was no hard bone crushing feeling, he felt a wet mesh underneath him, until his head followed the movement of his body being caught, and hit directly on one of the two metal poles that held this awning up. Everything went black very quickly, Sam's body going limp as the impact knocked him unconscious.

Dean was reaching over the edge of the roof, eyes wide and the anguish distinct on his face as he watched his little brother fall from the roof. He thought it was over, that was it; he was going to lose his brother again. A lump caught in his throat that cut off his screaming, and made him simply look on in despair.

Dean hardly registered it at first when he saw Sam land, hearing his loud groan of pain. He blinked, sudden relief flooding through his numb body as he noticed his brother landed on an awning. It was a wonder that thing could hold him up at all, but it did...for now. The relief didn't last long when Dean realized Sam was knocked out and he was sliding slowly off the wet awning.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled down to him. He moved away from the edge of the roof and ran to the stairs going down as fast as his legs would possibly take him. Despite the blood all over him and weakness he felt through his body from all the fighting, this adrenaline kept him going.

Dean made it to the third story window where the awning was just outside. He opened the window and stuck his head out, seeing his brother almost halfway off the awning. "Hold on Sammy!" he yelled despite knowing Sam couldn't hear him right now. Dean climbed out the window, grabbing onto the outside of the window seal, and carefully reaching over to the bar that held the awning, keeping one foot on the open window. He grabbed his brother's arm just as the gravity took hold of him and he slid mostly off the awning. Dean struggled to keep his own grip on the metal bar so that they didn't both fall to the pavement below.

Dean groaned frustrated as he tried hard to pull his brother up. "Come on you big Sasquatch! You're not leaving me again!" he snapped at his unconscious brother. He pulled with all his strength, making lead way, pulling Sam towards him slowly. He hooked his foot on the inside of the window for more leverage and pulled, finally getting Sam back up and wrapped his free arm around his brother's chest, leaning against the building before practically shoving him into the window, both of them falling back in the building with a hard thud.

Dean huffed out a breath mostly of relief as he lay on the floor for a moment, letting it sink in that they were both okay. He laughed faintly, hitting his brother's chest with his hand. "I gotcha Sammy. You're not going anywhere, little brother." Dean looked his brother over a little to see if he was alright; his head was bleeding a little but he was still breathing and that was something.

Dean leaned his head back against the floor for a beat, trying to calm his heavy breathing and bring his heart rate down. He stood up wearily and rested his hands on his legs, looking down as he huffed a few breaths. "I'm getting too old for this shit…" he grumbled to himself.

He picked Sam up over his shoulder with the little strength he had left and walked down the rest of the stairs of the building, going out the side door that lead to an alleyway, knowing people outside in the city had seen what was happening and Dean didn't want to deal with any of that. He walked down the alleyway carrying his brother, but froze when he saw something move in the shadows.

Dean carefully set his brother down up against the alley wall and reached for the bloody machete he'd killed the vamp with, holding it up ready for a fight. What happened next was something Dean was not prepared for...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

***Insert big "Dun dun dun!" here***

**So a little cliffhanger(sort of literally! poor sammy) to start you guys off. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please keep reading, i'll update soon and the next Chapter should be longer.**

**Thanks for reading! Feed my Muse's ego and review? Pwease? :)**


End file.
